Common practice in the construction trade and certain other industries requires the use of a protective headgear or “hard hats” by workers entering or performing work in hazardous areas. The protective headgear is designed to prevent head injuries to the wearer, while still permitting the wearer to perform necessary job functions or duties. Because of its wide application and acceptance, protective headgear must generally be constructed in a manner which permits sizing the protective headgear to many different head shapes and sizes.
Prior protective headgear may not be entirely satisfactory, for example the protective headgear may not maintain a comfortable balance upon certain user's heads due in part to the size or shape of user's head. In cases where the protective headgear does not maintain a proper or comfortable balance upon the user's head, the protective headgear may be a distraction to the user which may cause an unsafe work environment for the user and others. Other configurations of protective headgear may not provide adequate protection to the user, thus leaving portions of the user's head or neck exposed to hazardous objects.